


Barn-Owl, Tall.Blond.Glasses, GamerBoy, Sly+Cat+Captain, Freckles!, SilentTypes/Are/Deadly Meet Too_Exhausted_For_Life

by BokuAkaKuroKen_4_Life (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BokuAkaKuroKen_4_Life
Summary: College Magic AU with Bokuto, Akaashi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kenma, Kuroo, and an OC.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Barn-Owl, Tall.Blond.Glasses, GamerBoy, Sly+Cat+Captain, Freckles!, SilentTypes/Are/Deadly Meet Too_Exhausted_For_Life

Samuel’s POV

Have you ever felt bone tired? Exhausted? Like, you just got home from work and school. Or, you had back to back events, like conventions, or games. 

I hate that feeling. It… hurts to feel exhausted. Especially when you have insomnia. It feels like you have Earth settled on your shoulders. And, like you got hit by a truck multiple times. 

It also sucks to basically have anorexia, have hyperlexia, anxiety, and need hearing aids. Or maybe just being _me_ sucks. Yeah, being me just sucks. 

Some say life doesn’t have to suck. But for me, that’s not really an option. 2 constants in my life. One is Arata, Hikaru, and Hoshi, my personal bullies. They’ve been with me since we were in 3rd grade. We even ended up in the same college. The second constant is that my life sucks. 

Nothing can change my life. No miracles can happen to me. 

I’m just a bane tired, exhausted nobody. 


End file.
